Powered Out
by LycoX
Summary: In the wake of an EMP grenade that went off in the Desert thanks to a Hunter's actions, Kira finds herself getting a cold for the first time ever.


**Powered Out**

 **Disclaimer: My recent power issues here at the house pretty much inspired this one. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

It happened after they'd gone out and stopped the latest threat to the town. More specifically, a threat to the town's Supernatural community since it was a group of Hunters that didn't give a crap if you were good or bad and who Gerard Argent would have fit in perfectly with if he wasn't currently a guest in Eichen. However, this group of Hunters had apparently been prepared for the McCall Pack much to their combined dislike. One even thinking that an EMP grenade would be effective enough to stop Kira outright and perhaps kill her. Fortunately, it didn't kill her like the guy had been hoping it would. Unfortunately for him however, this got him an asskicking by a highly irate Scott until Malia and Liam pulled him away before he could do some serious damage. Each Hunter was also now officially a guest in Eichen as well once all was said and done with and everyone thought things were good and safe now. The first clue that things weren't necessarily like they thought would be when Kira woke up the next day in her's and Scott's bed, feeling like pure crap and letting loose with a sneeze. Which really shouldn't have been possible because the only times she ever sneezed was around dusty items or various spices!

Poor Kira would pretty much spend the rest of the day in bed feeling awful as heck and wondering how the hec it happened! Lost in thought and trying to sleep off the misery she felt in between sneezing and runny noses, she didn't even think to call Scott to let him know what was going on. Or even ask her parents or Deaton if they knew anything that might have been the cause. The EMP grenade going off near her never even occurred to her either. A worried and frantic Scott would show up around lunch time to find out why he hadn't heard back from his lovely girlfriend and when he saw how she was, he went into full on panic mode. Calling in his mom, Kira's parents, Deaton, and even Mrs. Finch since she taught Biology and knew about the Supernatural despite the fact it'd been awhile since either of them had seen her. Everyone aside from Mrs. Finch were pretty flummoxed by the whole thing as she was getting a pretty good idea of things. "Her Fox powers are Electric based, correct?"

"That is correct. Not even another Kitsune taking her powers would be able to cause this." Answered Noshiko.

Mrs. Finch nodded in understanding at that while the others took that information in. Which made Kira pretty happy to know as she was wondering if that might have been the case. "Right, so, you had an EMP grenade used nearby on you, correct, Kira?"

"Y-Ye-ACHOO! Yeah. I did." Sniffled the girl and causing Scott to want to smile as her sneeze had sounded so damned cute!

But held it in as this is supposed to be serious business after all. That, and he didn't want her kicking his ass later. "You think its had an effect on her?" Asked Ken as he began to connect the dots.

"Yes, that is exactly what I think, Ken. As her powers are based in Electricity, it is very likely she has little to none of her stores of Electricity thanks to that grenade being used on her."

"And because of that, her immune system's been weakened. Allowing her to gain a cold." Realized Deaton in amazement.

Mrs. Finch nodded at that. "If information like this ever gets out, it could mean trouble for others whose powers are Electric based." Scott mused to himself with some worry.

"Then we'll need to ensure it doesn't get out then." Decided Noshiko firmly and getting nods of agreement.

"So ACHOO! What now?"

"Now you get plenty of rest so that your body's stores can replenish themselves. Though for all any of us know, it might help to have something that generates electricity nearby as it could help with that." Answered Melissa before Mrs. Finch or anyone else could speak up.

Scott's eyes lit up. "We still have that electric generator from a few years ago in your garage we could use. Might help."

The image of somehow being plugged into that thing made its way into Kira's mind and she wrinkled her nose over it. She then sneezed again and groaned. "This is so gonna suck." Moaned the girl as she sneezed again.

Thankfully, after a little experimentation, all she would have to do is place her hand on the generator to absorb some of its power. But not for a long period of time as that just caused problems as she and Scott would find out one evening much to his clothing and hair's dismay. "Scott! I just have a-ACHOO! Cold! I'm not dying!" Kira told him during the third day into her cold situation with a groan as he rushed about like a mad man.

"I know! But we don't know how long this could last, babe! So I wanna make sure you're as comfortable as possible!" He told her with a wide eyed look as he started to come near the bed with the intention of fluffing her pillow again.

Causing her to throw the free one at him. "HEY!"

"You are _NOT_ fluffing my pillow again, baby." Came the stern warning as she glared at him.

Unfortunately, the look didn't last long thanks to another sneeze from her. Making him fight the urge to grin over how cute it sounded. "You would find my sneezing to be cute."

He just smiled at her. "I can't help it when I find everything about you to be cute."

Kira smiled back at him but then narrowed her eyes. "Don't think being complimentive with me will get you near my pillow buddy."

"But!"

"No! What is fluffed can no-ACHOO! Be fluffed anymore!" Kira told him adamantly.

"Can I get you anything then? More tissue paper? Some juice? Today's paper? The generator?"

"No, I'm full up on those right now, I'm good on juice as you can see on the nightstand, no thank you on the paper, and no on the generator. But thanks anyway, baby. I do appreciate it." She told him kindly with some mild exasperation.

Her words making him look a kicked puppy to the point it made her want to cuddle him closer. "BUT! You can get in this bed with me and cuddle up with me."

"Really?" Scott asked in surprise with wide eyes.

Kira nodded at him with a smile and another sneeze. "Really really. I need my Scott time anyway."

Smiling happily as he wouldn't ever deny his lady love anything, he quickly jumped into the bed with her much to her amusement and wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you, Kira."

"Love you too, Scott." She told him with a contented sigh.

Three days later would see Kira at a hundred percent much to her's, Scott's, and everyone else's happiness. Unfortunately though… "ACHOO!" Sneezed Scott with a groan as he laid up in his and Kira's bed.

Somehow, someway, the universe had conspired against him to get a cold after Kira had gotten over her's. Causing her to want to cackle a little but refraining from doing so. "My oh my, the tables have turned, love of mine. FOR ITS PILLOW FLUFFING TIME!"

Okay, so maybe she didn't refrain from cackling some as Scott groaned. Having a pretty good feeling this was her way of payback for his over zealousness in wanting to fluff her pillow and the like.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was enjoyable and I hope those who read this will have enjoyed too!**


End file.
